1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to snow removal methods, specifically to those employing snow plows and snow throwers propelled by motor vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Homeowners have rejected automobile snow plows throughout the automobile's first century. Dozens of different designs, from 1916 to 1997, each advanced the state of the art far enough to earn a United States patent. Several foreign countries also have issued patents for automobile snow plows. But every design sprang from the same fatal misconception. This was the notion that all must conform to the commercial plowing method. Like municipal, highway, mountain-pass, and airport-runway snow plows, virtually every design for homeowners required all motor vehicle wheels to run always on clean-plowed surfaces.
Fixation on that plowing method constricted automobile snow plow design for homeowners to two groups:
First: oversize, overweight, overpriced, overdesigned imitations of commercial street and highway plows for trucks.
Second: undersize, underweight, short-lived cheap imitations of the heavyweight truck plow imitations.